jurassicwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic War Wiki
'' '' Welcome to Jurassic War Wiki The Wiki for the game: Jurassic War Jurassic War is a Real Time Strategy Game produced by the Company Digital Dreams Multimedia, and it was produced as an attempt to be part of other RTSG as Command n' Conquer, Starcraft, Warcraft, Age of Empires, among others. Some say the gameplay is very tedious to understand (Because of the sloppy writing, the lopsided combat and difficult to control units, the game is more frustrating than fun) and also very crappy. However, the game itself has the dynamic to have some uniques methods of gaming. As excellent music or unique ways to explore the worlds (the island). The game itself is like a prehistoric-like world where Cavemen, Dinosaurs and Magic beings interact in an island by the name as: Jurassic Island, and the eight clans which are the ones which we control managed somehow - follow the stories to known about it - arrived there. And they are trying to obtain utterly power. Some by force, others by harmonic methods and other with chaotic attempts for prophecies (Moospell's Story). The gameplay iniciates with some cavemen with their "special attribute". The first chapter of the campaign shows you how the game functionates; hunting beasts are the way to progress, each beast drops a piece of meat called "Food". The food is used as currency to build structures or train units. The life meter is conformed by different kinds of colours. Red means weak, yellow means considerable or the normal life meter, blue means better life and Gray to White which are the final colours mean best life. You have 5 stats. Health Points, Offensive Points (which acts like Damage Points), Defense Points, Magic Points, Velocity/Vision Points. These stats grow slightly after deal to enemies or beasts the final blow. The unit who deals the final blow at the enemy or beast receives small amount to fill the stats. While normal units as Soldiers or Dinosaurs require four of the five stats (taking off Magic) to be powerful while "farming"; magic beings as Rangers, Elves, Warlorks and Wizards after farming until arrive or almost arrive at the white level of health, their magic moveset started to gain more power. At the beginning, they have their basics. Introduction Jurassic War is a 2D strategy game from 1996. It takes place in a prehistoric era, with man living among beasts like dinosaurs and mammoths. There are 8 playable clans, each with different units or methods in gaming. Wild animals will respawn out of thin air after a time, without any warning. Food is automatically consumed to restore a unit's health, and it can be deposited into a food storage building. Food in the food storage building is used to make units, purchase weapons and construct buildings. Each player has a building called as Sanctuary, which is used to construct buildings. To construct a barracks, for example, the Sanctuary creates a unit which can me moved around the map at will, and is consumed to make a building at the desired location. As a result, Jurassic War doesn't really have dedicated worker units, which was unusual for the time. Human units can pick up weapons and armors to improve their combat effectiveness. Equipment can be purchased with certain buildings or can be found occasionally on the map. Equipping a large army of human units is as tedious as moving them around the map and ordering them to fight. It isn't uncommon for a unit to have two weapons and three shields while nearby units are unarmored and unarmed. Dinosaurs or magic beings can carry these objects but cannot use them as the cavemen. Latest activity Category:Browse